PERTEMUAN DI BUS
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: gak pinter bikin sumari langsung bca aja


Disclaimer: naruto punya siapa ya...di lempar panci om Masahi Khishimoto oke Naruto punya Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: NaruHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Abal, gaje,AU,OOC, typo

So Dont like dont read

**PERTEMUAN DI BUS**

Di siang hari yang cerah tiga orang pemuda sedang menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolahan mereka yaitu Konoha Vocation school. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mengambil jurusan yang sama dan berada di kelas yang sama, salah satu pemuda bermata saphire, berambut jabrik berwarna kuning namikaze Naruto tertulis di nametag di dada kanan nya, dan seorang lagi bermata Onyx, berrambut raven dengan warna biru dongker sasuke Uchiha tertulis di name tag di dada kanannya dan disebelah mereka ada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berrambuth hitam Sai tertulis di nametag di dada kanan nya.

"Hei..Itu busnya datang!" , seru(baca:teriak) pemuda rambut duren(!) mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju ke bus tersebut lalu cepat cepat mencari tempat dudukntapi mereka pun berdiri bukan mereka tapi hanya naruto yang tak dapat tempat duduk.

" Sial kenapa Cuma aku yang tak mendapat tempat duduk?'' , gerutu naruto

'Kau tidak beruntung Naruto." , ucap sai sambil tersenyum

"hn'', ucap sasuke dingin

Saat bus berjalan beberapa meter bus itu berhenti karena ada orang yamg akan turun dan akan ada yang naik ternyata orang yang turun daru bus itu adalah orang yang ada di samping Sasuke dan Sai yang lansung di isi orang aku langsung duduk di tempat yang kosong yang juga turun tadi di sebelah ku duduk yaitu gadis cantik berambut lavender panjang berponi tebal dan ber poni tebal setelah diperhatikan ternyata dia satu sekolahan dengan nya tapi berbeda jurusan denganya

**Naruto POV..**

"wah...cantik sekali gadis ini'' ucap ku dalam hati

**Hinata POV**

"siapa pria ini tampan sekali. . .oh ternyata dia satu sekolahan dengan ku" aku berkata dalam hati

**Normal POV**

"Hai, . . nama ku Namikaze Naruto siapa nama mu?", ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"Hi-Hinata hyuga. . .'' hinata menjawab

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan" Naruto trsenyum dan membuat Hinata blushing

''Sama-sama Namikaze-kun.", jawab hinata

"Panggil saja aku Naruto." Naruto tersenyum

"Baik Naruto-kun" hinata blushing

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundak mereka trnyata kenek yang sedang meminta ongkos ketika Hinata sedang merogoh kantung bajunya untuk mengambil uang

''ini untuk kami berdua.",ucap naruto seraya menunjuk Hinata yang di sebelah nya

"terimakasih Naruto-kun." , Hinata berterima kasih pada Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa.'' , ucap Naruto sambil nyengir

saat naruto melihat kebelakang dia melihat kedua sahabatnya sedangduduk dengan dua orang gadis Sasuke dengan gadis berambut ping dan Sai bersama gadis berambut kuning pucat setelah di perhatikan mereka satu sekolah dengan mereka tapi setelah di perhatikan mereka satu sekolah dengan Naruto tapi dari penunjuk jurusan mereka sama dengan hinata yaitu jurusan keperawatan karena penasaran Naruto pun bertanya pada hinata

"Hinata-chan apakah kau mengenal mereka?" Sambil naruto menunjuk dua orang gadis tersebut

"iya , mereka sahabat ku memang kenapa?", Hinata berbalik bertanya

'tidak pa-pa mereka cuma duduk di samping para sahabatku yang tak berguna.' ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

''kau ini Naruto-kun." hinata ikut tertawa

"Hinata-chan boleh kah aku minta nomor hp mu?" pinta Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

''Boleh,. . . catat ya 08XXXXXXXXXX." Hinata hanya tersenyum

''Terima kasih Hinata-chan.'' naruto berterima kasih

"sama-sama Naruto-kun tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita karena aku harus turun." Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya pun turun dari bus seraya melambaikan tangan pada tiga pemuda tadi. Narutopun menghampiri sahabatnya.

'kalian tadi berkenalan debgan gadis cantik ya?" tanya Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya

"Hn." sasuke hanya menjawab dingin

"...'' tak ada jawaban dari sai tapi dari senyumannya di berkata iya

''siapa nama mereka/' tanya Naruto

"yang di sebelahku bernama sSakura Haruno." tukas sasuke

''yang di sebelahku Ino Yamanaka" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum

''Kalo kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan

''Dia hyuga Hinata." jawab Naruto

45menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka

"Ayo pulang aku tidak mau Dei-nii meledakkanku karna terlambat." tukas Naruto

''aku juga tidak mau sampai Aniki ku menghipnotisku." Sasuke berjalan disamping Naruto

''Baiklah kalo begitu." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

Rumah mereka memang dekat bukan lagi dekat tapi bersebelahan hingga mereka selalu pulang bersama

"aku pulang!" Naruto memberi salam saat dia masuk kedalam rumah dia melihat Deidara sedang nonton telenovela sambil nangis

''Mana Tou-san dan kaa-san.'' tanya Naruto ke Deidara

"mereka pergi kerumah kek Jiraya-un." tukas Deidara sambil menonto telenovela lagi

Malam harinya Naruto mengrimi Hinata sms

TO:hinata

hei Hinata-chan ini aku Naruto

FROM:hinata

oh Naruto-kun apa kabar?

Malam itu pun mereka bersms-an. Mulai dari hari itu setiap hari mereka selalu pulang bersama tak terasa tiga tahun pun berlalu Sasuke-Sakura dan Sai-Ino sudah berpacaraan hanya naruto dan Hinata yang belum mengsahkan hubungan mereka walupun sudah ada bibit cinta di hati perayaan kelulusan mereka berenam mengadakan pesta .naruto mengajak hinata meninggalkan ke-empat sahabatnya

''Hinata-chan apakah kau nasih mengingat saat pertama kita bertemu.''Naruto memecah keheningan

"tentu Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab

''hey Bada jangan terlalu lama." teriak Sasuke

"oya benar." Sai ikut menimpali

'Hinata-chan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Naruto menembak Hinata

''tidak Naruto-kun." jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto kecewa

"tidak aku tidak menolak." jawaban kedua membuat Naruto melompat lompat

10 tahun berlalu

''hei hinata apa kah kau tidak mau menyusul kami?' tanya Sakura pada hinata

''apa..apa maksudmu?" tnya Hinata tak mengerti

''aku dan ino sudah menikah apakah kau tak mau menyusul kami dan hanya pacaran dengan Naruto?" tanya sakura pada Hinata

''hey Hinata-chan.' pamggil seseorang dari belakang yang tak lain adalah Naruto

''ada apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto

''apakah kau ingat saat kit jadiaan?" tanya Naruto pada hinata

"tentu memang ada apa?" tanya hinata pada Naruto

"jangan terlalu lama,bada." teriak sasuke pada Naruto

"baiklah, hinata aku ingin kau jadi ibu dari anak-anak ku aku ingin kau menjadi istri ku Hinata-chan." ucap seraya meancungkan cincn

''aku mau naruto-kun" hinata menjawab seraya memeluk naruto

6 tahun kemudian

''hey Hiruto." sapa seseorang pada anak kecil di sebuh halaman rumah sambil menggendong anak kecil berambut raven

"oh . . paman Sasuke ada apa." tanya anak tadi

''apakah tou-san mu ada di rumah." tanya sasuke

''iya mereka ada di dalam bersana paman Sai dan Bibi Ino." tukas anak tadi

"sana icgiro main sama Hiruto." sasuke lalu menurunkan anak yang diagendongnya tadi

'hn." anak itu lalu berlari kearah hiruto

dan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Naruto

**FIN**


End file.
